To wish impossible things
by LucileLand
Summary: Série de One-shots revisitant la vie de Sirius et Remus dans l'ombre de la saga Harry Potter, ponctués de flashbacks à l'époque des maraudeurs. Ce que Sirius pensait vraiment quand il a dit à Molly "Il n'est pas ton fils". Ce que Sirius et Remus faisaient pendant La Coupe de Feu. Et le reste à venir.
1. To wish impossible things

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction reprend des passages d'Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est évidemment de JK Rowling, je ne prétends pas les avoir écrit. Je lui donne la propriété du reste si elle veut, mais je doute qu'elle en ait besoin. On est d'accord que je ne fais pas d'argent avec et que tout est copyright JK.

 **Résumé :** One-shot. Quand Sirius disait à Molly "Il n'est pas ton fils", ce qu'il pensait c'était surtout "C'est le fils de Lily!". Le petit garçon qu'il a gardé, celui qu'il a promis de protéger. Et ces flashbacks de James et Lily qui reviennent, cette promesse qu'il n'a pas tenue...

 **Notes de l'auteur :** comme d'habitude, le site abîme la mise en page, j'espère que ce sera à peu près clair. Les flashbacks sont en italique, et les morceaux tirés de OotP sont alignés au centre. Enfin vous devriez les reconnaître !

 **TO WISH IMPOSSIBLE THINGS**

« Il n'est pas ton fils »

Ca lui avait échappé, immédiatement Sirius voulut retirer sa phrase et la formuler autrement, mais c'était trop tard Molly Weasley le fusillait des yeux. Il aurait voulu expliquer que ce n'était pas un reproche, juste un constat. Il manquait de mots pour expliquer les souvenirs qui le hantaient. Molly n'était pas la mère de Harry. Il était le fils de Lily. Lily, qui aurait voulu qu'on fasse confiance à Harry, qu'il sache ce qui l'attendait. Harry avait combattu Voldemort, il avait survécu, encore. Sirius savait que Lily et James auraient pris le temps d'expliquer à leur fils ce qui se passait. Et il préférait encore subir la mauvaise humeur de Molly que d'être hanté par l'esprit d'une Lily qui estimerait qu'on cachait des choses à SON fils. Il se rappelait trop bien des sorts qu'elle leur jetait à lui et James lorsqu'ils se faisaient prendre à maltraiter Snivellus… Oui Sirius entendait rester fidèle à James et Lily, même s'il fallait tenir tête à une armée de Molly Weasley.

####

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on ne vous a rien dit de ce que faisait l'Ordre » répondit calmement Sirius. « Il s'agit d'une décision de vos parents. Harry en ce qui le concerne… »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de juger ce qui est bon ou pas pour Harry ! » coupa sèchement Mrs Weasley.

####

 _« Il est trop petit pour manger des cacahuètes, non Moony ? »_

 _« Sirius ! Ne fais pas ça, il va s'étouffer ! » s'écria Remus en enlevant vivement le bol de cacahuètes de la table basse._

 _« Calme-toi, c'était une simple question, je n'ai pas dit que j'allais le faire… »_

 _Remus prit Harry dans ses bras en jetant un regard de travers à Sirius._

 _« Je n'en reviens pas que l'un d'entre nous ait réussi à se reproduire ! » s'exclama Sirius en buvant une gorgée de bière._

 _« Je n'en reviens pas que ce bébé ait survécu huit mois avec James et toi… »_

 _« C'est Lily ! Harry se serait étouffé avec une cacahuète depuis longtemps si Lily n'était pas là. Je suis sûr que James a déjà voulu essayer. »_

 _« James aime son fils ! » protesta Remus en posant par-terre le bébé qui commençait à marcher à quatre pattes._

 _« Pas le problème ! » répondit Sirius en avalant ses cacahuètes_

 _Harry regardait son parrain en riant et se trainait laborieusement vers lui._

 _« Ce gosse est hilare dès qu'il me voit, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre ! Eh Harry, essaie donc de m'attraper ! » Sirius se jeta à quatre pattes à son tour et tourna autour de son filleul « Alors comme ça on se déplace maintenant crapaud? Wouf ! »_

 _Quand Sirius se métamorphosa en chien, le petit éclata d'un rire strident._

 _Remus s'était affalé dans un fauteuil en sirotant son firewhisky, regardant Harry assit par terre, essayant d'attraper la queue du chien qui faisait des bonds autour de lui. Après un certain nombre de cabrioles, Sirius se re-transforma lorsque le petit garçon eut les yeux plein de larmes à force de rire, il avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés à cause des grands coups de langue du chien, et des touffes de poils noirs dans les mains. Sirius prit l'enfant surexcité qui lui tendait les bras et le fit sauter en l'air avant de le déposer sur les genoux de Remus._

 _« Tiens, va voir Oncle Moony pendant que je vais me chercher un nouvelle bière et que je t'attrape un biberon. Chut, assis ! »_

 _Remus fit une place à Harry qui suivit son parrain du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la cuisine. Lorsque Harry regarda Remus comme pour savoir si Sirius allait réapparaître, Remus soupira, il ne pouvait pas lutter. Lorsque Sirius était là il obtenait l'attention toute entière de Harry. Et Harry obtenait l'attention toute entière de son parrain. Officiellement Remus venait aider Sirius à garder Harry pour rassurer Lily. Mais Sirius avait beau dire, il n'avait pas tellement besoin d'aide, Remus venait juste passer une soirée agréable avec son ami._

 _Le petit garçon tapa des mains lorsqu'il vit Sirius revenir avec, comme promis, un biberon et une bière. Remus laissa Harry descendre de ses genoux et ramper jusqu'au canapé où il tira sur le pantalon de Sirius._

 _« Tu ne veux pas prendre ton biberon avec Oncle Moony chaton ? Tu préfères la bière ou le lait ? »_

 _Une heure plus tard, lorsque Lily et James revinrent de leur petite escapade en amoureux, ils trouvèrent Remus qui rangeait le salon. C'était comme si une tornade était passée par là, les jouets étaient éparpillés partout. Harry dormait paisiblement sur le canapé, lové dans les bras de Sirius, apparemment sourd aux ronflements sonores de ce dernier. Lily sourit, elle avait bien fait d'écouter James, Sirius était un bon parrain._

 _####_

« Ce n'est plus un enfant ! » s'impatienta Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas non plus un adulte ! » protesta Mrs Weasley, dont les joues commençaient à prendre des couleurs. « Ce n'est pas James ! »

####

 _C'était terminé. James et Lily étaient morts. Ce soir, Sirius avait eu un doute, il avait quitté Godric's Hollow depuis à peine une heure lorsque sa moto se posa à nouveau dans la ruelle. Tout de suite, Sirius avait su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, la fumée était épaisse dans le ciel, et elle provenait de chez James, Sirius avait accéléré, avait posé les deux pieds par-terre avant même que la moto ne soit complètement arrêtée. En courant vers la porte d'entrée, il fut arrêté par des bras solides._

 _« N'y vas pas Sirius… » lui lança Fol Oeil d'une voix cassée._

 _Sirius se débattait, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Cette maison chaleureuse, ce salon où il avait passé tant de soirée avec James, avec Remus, Lily, Peter… Peter ! Le sale petit rat avait vendu James, Lily et Harry._

 _« Laisse-moi entrer Fol-Oeil ! » aboya-t-il_

 _Il fallait que Sirius voit. Alors Maugrey se poussa et Sirius pénétra dans la maison à moitié détruite, la poussière qui volait était opaque, il se prit les pieds dans les gravats et tomba dans l'entrée. Les larmes coulaient avant même que sa main ne rencontre celle de James. Sirius avait rampé vers le corps de son presque frère, et sanglotait sur sa poitrine lorsqu'une main géante se posa sur son dos._

 _« Viens Sirius, il ne faut pas rester ici… C'est fini pour James et Lily. Relève-toi gamin… »_

 _De colère, Sirius frappa le torse de James, ça n'avait pas de sens, James n'avait pas le droit d'être parti. Puis il entendit des pleurs d'enfant. Harry. Harry était dans les bras de Hagrid, et il tendait les bras vers son parrain en hurlant._

 _« Debout Sirius ! » tonna Hagrid « Ce bébé veut te voir et il n'est pas question que je le laisse ramper sur le corps de James avec toi ! »_

 _Sirius se redressa, ferma les yeux de James, s'essuya le visage comme il pu et se leva. Aussitôt Harry se jeta dans ses bras et Sirius s'éloigna prudemment, l'enfant avait niché sa tête dans le cou de son parrain et suçait son pouce. Maladroitement, Hagrid essaya de serrer Sirius et Harry contre lui. Maugrey passa la tête à l'intérieur et leur fit signe de venir._

 _« Il faut sortir d'ici, je ne suis pas sûr que la maison soit en sécurité. Allez, hop ! »_

 _Sirius garda le petit garçon contre lui pendant qu'il sortait de cette maison pour la dernière fois de sa vie, Hagrid sur les talons._

 _« J'ai promis à Dumbledore de lui ramener Harry… »_

 _« Laissez-le moi Hagrid ! C'est moi son parrain, James et Lily voulaient que je le garde… Il n'a que moi. Je vais prendre soin de lui. » supplia Sirius._

 _Mais Hagrid secoua la tête d'un air désolé._

 _« J'ai promis à Dumbledore Sirius… »_

 _Sirius pensa qu'il avait promis à Lily. Il se demandait si les promesses s'annulaient lorsque les gens mouraient. Mouraient… Lily. James. Non ça n'avait toujours pas de sens. C'était une blague, James allait se relever et sortir de la maison._

 _Mais rien ne se passait._

 _Hagrid se pencha et tendit les bras pour prendre Harry._

 _« Attendez ! » Sirius serra l'enfant contre lui. Si on le lui enlevait il n'aurait plus rien… Est-ce que Moony était au courant ? Est-ce qu'il savait que c'était Peter qui… Peter ! Sirius avait quelque chose à faire finalement, il allait réduire ce rat en bouillie, il allait venger James et Lily, il avait combattu plus coriace que ce traître ! Il reviendrait chercher Harry ensuite. Parce qu'il avait quand même promis à Lily. Alors il regarda Harry et lui parla doucement :_

 _« Tu vas aller avec Hagrid, il va bien s'occuper de toi. J'ai des choses à faire mais je reviendrai te chercher. Sois courageux, comme ton papa et ta maman ! » Sirius déposa un baiser sur le front de Harry qui le fixait avec ses grands yeux verts, puis il passa son pouce sur la nouvelle cicatrice en forme d'éclair et murmura des incantations, mais elle ne guérit pas. Alors il garda sa baguette et prononça « Endormis »_

 _Sirius tendit Harry endormi à Hagrid et lui montra sa moto volante « Prenez-la, je n'en ai pas besoin. Harry sera en sécurité dans le side-car, il y a souvent voyagé. Prenez soin de lui ! Accio balai de James ! »_

 _Sirius enfourcha le balai et partit à la recherche de Peter. C'était plus facile de penser à tuer Wormtail que d'imaginer que James et Lily ne seraient plus jamais là._

 _Sirius aura douze ans à Azkaban pour penser au corps sans vie de James dans ses bras._

####

« Ce n'est pas James ! »

« Je sais parfaitement qui il est, Molly » répliqua froidement Sirius.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre ! Parfois, à t'entendre, on dirait que tu viens de retrouver ton meilleur ami ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Ce qu'il y a de mal, Harry, c'est que tu n'es pas ton père, même si tu lui ressembles beaucoup ! » déclara Mrs Weasley, les yeux toujours rivés sur Sirius. « Tu vas encore à l'école et les adultes responsables de ton éducation ne devraient pas l'oublier ! »

« Ce qui signifie que je suis un parrain irresponsable ? » s'indigna Sirius d'une voix puissante.

« Ce qui signifie que tu es connu pour tes comportements irréfléchis, Sirius, et c'est pourquoi Dumbledore ne cesse de te répéter que tu dois rester à la maison… »

« Personnellement, » intervint Lupin à mi-voix, en détachant enfin son regard de Sirius tandis que Mrs Weasley se tournait vers lui dans l'espoir d'avoir trouvé un allié, « je pense préférable que Harry apprenne les faits - pas tous les faits, Molly, mais l'idée générale - de notre bouche plutôt que par d'autres personnes qui lui donneraient une version... déformée. »

« Très bien, je vois que je suis en minorité, mais j'ajouterai simplement ceci : Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons pour ne pas vouloir que Harry en sache trop et, comme je suis quelqu'un à qui les intérêts de Harry tiennent particulièrement à cœur…"

« Il n'est pas ton fils » dit tranquillement Sirius

####

Trop tard, c'était dit… Il était et serait toujours le fils de Lily. Et le visage de Lily Potter s'imposa dans les souvenirs de Sirius. C'était comme si c'était hier.

 _Ils transplanèrent au bout de la ruelle et Sirius aida Lily à marcher jusqu'à la maison._

 _« Ca va aller Lily, on y est presque… »_

 _A chaque pas il regardait en arrière, sa baguette serrée dans son poing, prêt à lancer un sort, mais ils atteignirent la maison sans qu'aucun indésirable apparaisse. Une fois passé le petit portail, Sirius relâcha un peu son étreinte, il savait qu'ils étaient désormais protégés par le sortilège de fidelitas. Lily jeta un oeil à travers la fenêtre du salon, elle vit James de dos qui donnait son goûter à Harry. Elle tira Sirius par la manche et murmura :_

 _« Viens, tu vas m'arranger tout ça avant de rentrer dans la maison. James va faire une scène s'il me voit ainsi ! »_

 _« Il râle un peu quand tu pars en mission » dit Sirius avec un sourire, en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle sous la fenêtre « mais il sait qu'il ne pourra pas t'empêcher d'y aller. Toi aussi tu t'inquiète quand c'est lui qui va faire un croche-pied aux mangemorts… »_

 _« Je sais… Dépêche-toi mon vieux, j'ai promis à mon fils que je serai de retour pour le goûter » dit-elle en allongeant dans l'herbe sa jambe couverte de plaies sanguinolentes._

 _« Ton fils a un an, il n'a pas la notion du temps » répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules et en commençant à marmonner des sorts guérisseurs._

 _Lily grimaçait, les chairs se refermaient difficilement, la magie blanche agissait parfois un peu laborieusement sur les effets de la magie noire. Mais ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'elle aurait à subir ça, et Sirius essayait d'être le plus doux possible. Il fouilla sa poche et trouva un mouchoir propre qu'il lui tendit._

 _« Tiens, mords là-dedans, c'est bientôt fini, les autres blessures sont superficielles, ce sera plus supportable »_

 _Une larme coula sur la joue de Lily pendant que Sirius terminait de cautériser la plaie qui lacérait le mollet, mais pas un son ne sortit. Puis au milieu des incantations murmurées par le sorcier, éclata le rire d'un petit enfant, Sirius leva la tête et aperçut Harry lancé en l'air par son père. Toujours tendue par la douleur, Lily esquissa un sourire._

 _« Tant qu'on rentre à la maison après la bataille, c'est que tout va bien. » assura-t-elle_

 _« Je ne serais peut-être pas rentré cette fois si tu n'avais pas été là… »_

 _« James m'en aurait voulu si je t'avais laissé te faire tuer ! »_

 _« Et regarde l'état de ta jambe grâce à mon inattention… James va me tuer lui-même quand il verra ça »_

 _« Justement, il ne verra rien du tout. Et je lui raconterai dans quel état tu as mis Dolohov ! Aïe… »_

 _« Désolé ! Mais il va falloir perdre cette habitude de me sauver la vie, on va finir par croire que je ne sais pas me défendre tout seul. »_

 _Depuis que Harry était né, James et Lily ne partaient plus en mission pour l'Ordre en même temps. Mais il semblait que Sirius était toujours nommé pour faire équipe avec Lily, alors ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre. James n'avait jamais avoué avoir quelque chose à faire là-dedans…_

 _« C'est bien. » répondit Lily « Quand je suis sortie avec James, je ne savais pas qu'il venait dans un package. Mais quand je l'ai épousé je savais que j'épousais une famille. James, toi, Remus, Peter et moi. Et Harry maintenant. C'est important. J'ai hésité tu sais… »_

 _« A épouser James ? Pas longtemps alors, je te rappelle que j'étais dans la pièce d'à côté quand il t'a demandée en mariage ! »_

 _« Non, pour ça la réflexion a été rapide » répondit Lily en riant « Pour te choisir comme parrain de Harry, j'ai hésité. »_

 _Sirius ne dit rien et se contenta de fermer les dernières blessures avec sa baguette._

 _« Pour James c'était évident, tu es son meilleur ami. Mais pour moi… J'aurais choisi Remus. »_

 _Silence_

 _« Et tu sais pourquoi c'est toi qu'on a choisi finalement ? »_

 _« Parce que James arrive toujours à ses fins ? »_

 _« Non. Il n'avait pas tellement d'autres arguments que 'Sirius sera le parrain de Harry, c'est tout!'. Je t'ai choisi parce que je voudrais que ce soit toi qui élève Harry s'il nous arrivait quelque chose à James et moi. »_

 _Sirius arrêta brusquement son incantation et croisa le regard de Lily qui était très sérieux._

 _« Moi ? Soulève tes cheveux, je crois que Dolohov t'a envoyé un sort sur la tête aussi ! »_

 _Lily rit en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux de Sirius qui secoua la tête en protestation._

 _« Ne te dévalorise pas trop, tu es un très bon parrain Padfoot ! Tu ne pense pas toujours à mettre la barrière des escaliers, mais tu suis Harry à la trace et tu le rattrape à temps avant qu'il ne dévale les marches la tête la première. »_

 _« Tu es au courant de ça ? » demanda Sirius gêné. Il avait eu chaud ce jour-là._

 _« Je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses ! Et je continues de te laisser Harry à garder parce que je sais que même si tes façons de t'en occuper ne sont pas très orthodoxes, il est en sécurité. Je ne suis pas inquiète quand je le laisse avec toi. Enfin pas plus que quand je le laisse avec James ! »_

 _« Tu exagères, Prongs a énormément progressé ! »_

 _« Il est un bon papa. Ce que je sais c'est que je ne vais pas arrêter de me battre contre Voldemort et James non plus, et il y a une possibilité pour que nous disparaissions tous les deux. »_

 _Sirius essaya de protester mais Lily lui intima de se taire._

 _« Oui Sirius, c'est possible, et j'aimerais que ça n'arrive pas. Mais quand je vois Frank et Alice, je suis obligée d'y penser. Si James et moi… disparaissons, je ne peux pas penser à quelqu'un de plus approprié pour prendre soin de Harry. Quelqu'un qui l'aime autant que ses parents, quelqu'un qui lui apprendra à vivre avec des rêves. Non tais-toi, laisse-moi parler. Quelqu'un qui ne lui dira jamais que quelque chose est impossible. » Lily regardait Sirius avec affection en lui dégageant une mèche des yeux « J'ai envie que Harry soit libre de faire ce qu'il veut, et qui mieux que Sirius Black pour dire à mon fils qu'avec un peu d'imagination et de volonté, tout est possible? C'est pour ça, que c'est toi que j'ai choisi pour parrain. Pas Remus le sage, le réfléchi, mais Sirius l'imprévisible. Sirius, qui comme James, sait rendre la vie trépidante. Je veux tout ça pour Harry. »_

 _Sirius ne répondit pas mais sourit furtivement et déposa un baiser sur le front de Lily._

 _« Viens, » murmura-t-il « j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour ta jambe, il est temps de rentrer »_

 _Sur le perron Lily s'arrêta et regarda son ami._

 _« Tu le feras Sirius? Tu seras cet homme pour Harry ? »_

 _La porte s'ouvrit à la volée devant James, portant son fils sur le bras._

 _« Enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ? » s'écria-t-il en tendant Harry à Sirius et en prenant sa femme dans ses bras._

 _« Que crois-tu qu'on faisait? On essayait de mettre une pâtée aux mangemorts et de rentrer à temps pour le goûter de Harry. » répondit Sirius en lançant un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme « Quand Lily a décidé quelque chose, il faut être fou pour se mettre en travers de son chemin ! »_

 _Lily se serra contre James en regardant Sirius faire une grimace à Harry. Puis ils rentrèrent, le vent commençait à être frais, dans 5 jours ce serait Halloween._

####

« Il n'est pas ton fils » dit tranquillement Sirius

« C'est comme s'il l'était » répliqua Mrs Weasley d'un ton féroce. « Qui d'autre a-t-il ? »

« Il a moi ! »

####

Sirius avait promis à Lily qu'il serait là. Et puis il y avait eu cette nuit d'octobre, les ruines fumantes de leur maison, des corps sans vie, un bébé qui hurlait, les larmes d'un homme, la colère, le désir de vengeance, tout avait été très vite. Et douze longues années à Azkaban, douze années d'apathie. Plus rien n'avait existé jusqu'à la photo de Wormtail dans la gazette du sorcier. Sirius avait promis à Lily et il avait failli. Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait là où elle était ? Il avait tout raté… Trahi James et Lily, abandonné Harry et Remus, laissé s'enfuir Peter. James aurait sûrement fait bien mieux, mais James était mort à Godric's Hollow, et Sirius un peu aussi en même temps.

Il ne confondait pas Harry avec James, il honorait une vieille promesse faite à une amie très chère. Il défendait bec et ongles son filleul. Et il n'allait pas laisser tomber, même si ça devait être la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Il le devait à ses deux amis.

Sirius croisa le regard de Remus, et il sut qu'ils pensaient tous deux à James et Lily. Aux soirées bières-cacahuètes dans le salon de Godric's Hollow, au petit garçon dont le regard s'illuminait quand Sirius s'approchait, à Oncle Moony, aux escapades sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, au moment où ils étaient devenus animagi, à James qui demandait Lily en mariage alors que les trois autres écoutaient par le trou de la cloison… A tout ce qui aurait dû continuer. A Prongs. A Padfoot et à Moony.

####

« Ah oui » dit-elle en retroussant la lèvre « sauf qu'il était plutôt difficile pour toi de t'en occuper pendant que étais enfermé à Azkaban, non ? »

Sirius amorça un mouvement pour se lever de sa chaise.

« Molly, tu n'es pas la seule personne autour de cette table qui se soucie de Harry » lança sèchement Lupin « Sirius, rassieds-toi. »

La lèvre de Mrs Weasley tremblait. Sirius retomba lentement sur sa chaise, le visage livide.

####

Sirius se tut. Non il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. C'était sa faute si James et Lily étaient morts, il ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais. Il avait laissé ces horribles moldus élever Harry. Mais Harry avait grandi et il comptait sur lui, Remus était toujours là et il le soutenait. Remus et Harry étaient ce qu'il restait de sa famille, et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Non, Molly n'était pas la mère de Harry. Et Sirius n'était pas son père, jamais il n'oserait y penser, il n'était que le parrain sympa. Mais c'était lui que James et Lily avaient désigné pour prendre soin de leur fils. Il avait fait une promesse et il allait essayer de s'en montrer digne, jusqu'à la toute fin.

 _Remember how it used to be, when the sun would fill the sky._

 _Remember how we used to feel, those days would never end._

 _It was the hope of all we might have been, that fills me with the hope to wish impossible things._

 _But now the sun shines cold and all the sky is grey._

 _The stars are dimmed by clouds and tears, and all I wish is gone away._

 _The Cure - To wish impossible things_


	2. Until the very end

**UNTIL THE VERY END**

« Je savais que tu viendrais… »

Remus venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre de la cuisine pour laisser entrer un hibou lorsqu'il avait aperçu un grand chien noir dans le jardin. Il n'avait pas revu Sirius depuis l'épisode de la fuite de Wormtail en juin dernier. Il y avait eu quelques lettres, mais Sirius était en cavale, et peu de nouvelles était bon signe. En se levant ce matin-là, Remus avait essayé de ne pas trop penser à la date, il avait pris son petit-déjeuner et s'apprêtait à ouvrir les réponses à ses demandes de travail, probablement négatives. Polies, mais négatives. Depuis qu'il avait quitté son poste à Poudlard et que sa condition de loup-garou était devenue de notoriété publique, gagner son pain était compliqué. Heureusement il y avait ce petit cottage dans les Cornouailles, isolé de tout, que ses parents lui avaient laissé.

Sirius attendit que Remus ait fermé la porte du cottage derrière lui pour reprendre sa forme humaine. Il était aussi émacié que lors de leur dernière rencontre, les cheveux aussi sales, mais sa peau était plus bronzée. Remus serra son vieil ami contre lui et le sentit sursauter.

« Tu es blessé ? » demanda-t-il en passant la main sur l'étoffe déchiquetée de la robe de sorcier au niveau de l'épaule.

« Ce n'est rien, je me suis battu avec un chien errant sur le chemin… »

« Tu devrais faire plus attention. »

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! » protesta Sirius « Tu n'aurais pas un morceau de pain et un café ? Ca fait deux semaines que je voyage, je suis épuisé ! »

Remus sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Installe-toi à table, je te prépare quelque chose »

Indifférent aux paroles de son ami, Sirius le suivit et se hissa sur le comptoir. Il regardait partout autour de lui.

« Ca fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés ensemble dans cette maison ? Quatorze ans ? Ca n'a pas tellement changé… »

« Ca fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés tous les deux dans une cuisine ? Treize ans ? Je crois que nous avons pas mal vieilli en revanche… »

Parle pour toi Moony ! Une bonne douche, quelques lapins aux pruneaux et tu seras étonné du résultat ! »

Tu ne penses pas rester tout de même ? »

Et pourquoi pas ? C'est cosy ici, éloigné de tout… Après les grottes et les fossés, je crois que je pourrais m'y faire. »

C'est trop dangereux Sirius… Il pourrait très bien y avoir des espions dans les parages, je pourrais être surveillé ! »

Tu as dit que tu étais content de me voir ! » bougonna Sirius en prenant la tasse de café que Remus lui tendait.

J'ai dit que je savais que tu viendrais, nuance… »

Tu as peut-être dit ça, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais. Douze ans à Azkaban n'effacent pas tout, j'ai toujours su ce que tu ne disais pas… »

Pas toujours, non. Viens, allons nous asseoir. »

Remus attrapa le plateau sur lequel il avait rassemblé le fond de son frigo. Sirius se jeta dessus à peine installé à table.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas exactement le petit déjeuner parfait, mais je n'ai pas grand chose… » dit Remus dans un soupir

« J'imagine que la recherche d'emploi n'est pas facile. » répondit Sirius en dévorant un sandwich au jambon

« C'est un euphémisme ! »

« Je pourrais te chasser des lapins, des volailles ! »

« Tu ne vas pas rester Padfoot, ce n'est pas prudent »

« Tu m'ennuies Moony ! J'ai passé douze ans en prison pour avoir perdu mes meilleurs amis, je suis en cavale depuis plus d'un an, je mange des rats et des bambous, je dors dehors, je ne parle à personne, mes cheveux ne ressemblent à rien… Tu me manques ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu es revenu ? »

« Non. Enfin, un peu si. Ca fait des mois que je me répète que tu es plus en sécurité si je reste à l'autre bout du monde. J'arrivais à m'en convaincre pas trop mal tu sais. C'est Harry, sa cicatrice le brûle, je crois qu'il est en danger. Alors j'ai quitté les Fidji et j'ai fait cap sur l'Angleterre, ça fait deux semaines que je suis en route. »

« Harry est auprès de Dumbledore, à Poudlard, il ne risque rien. Te rapprocher ne sert qu'à te mettre en danger Padfoot… Tu ne veux tout de même pas retourner vivre dans la forêt interdite ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore été aussi loin dans ma réflexion. Mais il fallait que je revienne. Protéger Harry, c'est notre job Remus, c'est pour ça que je me suis enfuit. »

« Je sais. Mais foncer et réfléchir après, ce n'est plus quelque chose d'acceptable. Il y a trop d'enjeux. »

« Je peux réfléchir maintenant. Ici. »

Remus hocha la tête et commença à débarrasser.

« Vas donc sous la douche, tu sens la vase. Prends des affaires propres dans mon placard, je t'aiderai à nettoyer cette blessure à l'épaule. »

Remus avait fini de ranger et épluchait les petites annonces dans la gazette du sorcier lorsque Sirius sortit de la salle de bain. La scène était tellement familière… Sirius, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, se frottant vigoureusement les cheveux avec une autre. C'était difficile de penser qu'il s'était passé tant de temps, tant de choses, depuis la dernière fois que Remus y avait assisté. Padfoot avait maigri, beaucoup maigri, et vieilli malgré ce qu'il en disait. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Remus commença à désinfecter les plaies, ce n'était pas très important, rien qu'une baguette magique ne pourrait effacer, mais Sirius grimaçait. Remus étalait doucement l'essence de dictame sur la peau de son ancien ami. Sirius avait connu pire, mais sur ce canapé, dans ce salon rempli de souvenirs, ces mains rugueuses qu'il connaissait si bien lui semblaient une douleur insupportable.

####################

 _«_ _Tu sais qu_ _'_ _ils sont juste partis se baigner, ils vont revenir_ _… »_ _marmonna Remus_

 _«_ _Cette excuse est valable quand on parle de tes parents, pas de James, Lily et Peter !_ _»_ _r_ _é_ _pondit Sirius en continuant de d_ _é_ _boutonner la chemise de son petit-ami_

 _«_ _Ils vont nous tuer_ _… »_ _soupira Remus_

 _«_ _On n_ _'_ _emm_ _è_ _nera plus nos amis en vacances si tu continues d_ _'ê_ _tre aussi pudique ! On n_ _'_ _a pas le droit de faire de bruit quand ils sont dans la pi_ _è_ _ce d_ _'à_ _c_ _ô_ _t_ _é_ _, et on ne peut rien faire non plus pendant qu_ _'_ _ils sont dehors_ _… »_

 _«_ _C_ _'_ _est pas de la pudeur, mais_ _…_ _On est sur le canap_ _é_ _du salon !_ _»_ _Remus_ _é_ _touffa un r_ _â_ _le, la bouche de son amant_ _é_ _tait sur son torse._

 _«_ _Et arr_ _ê_ _te de parler d_ _'_ _eux, ce n_ _'_ _est pas_ _à_ _eux que je veux penser !_ _»_

 _Remus renversa la situation et allongea un peu brutalement Sirius sur le canap_ _é_ _._

 _«_ _Tu adores l_ _'_ _id_ _é_ _e qu_ _'_ _ils puissent nous surprendre !_ _»_ _r_ _é_ _pliqua-t-il en souriant, assis_ _à_ _califourchon sur Sirius_

 _«_ _C_ _'_ _est vrai_ _»_

 _Les deux amants_ _é_ _taient encore_ _à_ _moiti_ _é_ _v_ _ê_ _tus mais dans une position qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur la suite pr_ _é_ _vue des_ _é_ _v_ _é_ _nements lorsque James, Lily et Peter franchirent la porte. Trois_ _«_ _Oooh !_ _»_ _simultan_ _é_ _s les s_ _é_ _par_ _è_ _rent et ils se retrouv_ _è_ _rent debout face_ _à_ _leurs trois amis qui s_ _'é_ _taient retourn_ _é_ _s vers le mur._

 _«_ _Mes yeux !_ _»_ _s_ _'_ _exclama Peter_

 _«_ _Non, mais faites quelque chose, mettez une chaussette sur la porte, n_ _'_ _importe quoi ! Emp_ _ê_ _chez-nous d_ _'_ _arriver en plein milieu_ _… »_ _ajouta James vivement_

 _«_ _Je vous avais dit qu_ _'_ _on revenait trop t_ _ô_ _t_ _… »_ _murmura Lily_

 _«_ _C_ _'_ _est bon, retournez-vous_ _»_ _r_ _é_ _pondit Sirius en rattachant le bouton de son pantalon_ _«_ _On est juste torses nus, rien que vous n_ _'_ _ayez d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _vu_ _»_

 _«_ _Je t_ _'_ _avais dit qu_ _'_ _on allait s_ _'_ _attirer des ennuis_ _… »_ _dit Remus, ses joues avaient une teinte ros_ _é_ _e, mais son sourire d_ _é_ _mentait la g_ _ê_ _ne affich_ _é_ _e._

 _«_ _Vous pourriez au moins aller dans votre chambre !_ _»_ _s_ _'_ _exclama James_

 _Sirius toussota en regardant James amus_ _é_ _. James lui r_ _é_ _pondit par un clin d_ _'_ _oeil en imaginant ce_ _à_ _quoi pensait son meilleur ami. Un matin quelques semaines auparavant o_ _ù_ _Sirius les avait surpris, Lily et lui, dans leur cuisine. Il passa un bras autour des_ _é_ _paules de Lily et lan_ _ç_ _a :_

 _«_ _Tu n_ _'_ _as qu_ _'à_ _pas d_ _é_ _barquer chez nous_ _à_ _l_ _'_ _improviste aussi_ _…_ _Alors, qui veut une bi_ _è_ _raubeurre ?_ _»_

 _«_ _Dans le jardin alors_ _»_ _observa Peter_ _«_ _Il n_ _'_ _est pas question que je m_ _'_ _assois_ _à_ _nouveau sur ce canap_ _é_ _!_ _»_

 _«_ _Tu t_ _'_ _y es pourtant souvent vautr_ _é_ _sans savoir tout ce que ce qui s_ _'_ _y_ _é_ _tait pass_ _é… »_ _r_ _é_ _pondit Sirius en riant_

 _«_ _Laisse Peter tranquille, allons au jardin !_ _»_ _dit Remus en_ _é_ _bouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de son petit-ami._

####################

« Je te fais mal ? » demanda Remus en voyant les yeux brillants de Sirius.

« Un peu. Je… je ne pensais pas revenir dans cette maison un jour. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre ici. »

« C'est douillet, gratuit, loin des soucis de la ville. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Remus était assis sur le canapé, Sirius s'était installé par terre entre ses genoux, son ami lui massait doucement les épaules avec une décoction cicatrisante.

« Je sais. On a été heureux ici ! J'ai essayé pendant des années de trouver un endroit neutre. Mais peu importait l'appartement, la ville ou le pays, il y avait toujours un objet, une situation, une phrase qui me rappelait le passé. Où que j'ailles vous étiez là, Padfoot, Prongs et Wormtail. Alors j'ai fini par revenir ici. »

« Je suis désolé Moony… » dit Sirius en posant sa joue sur une des mains de son ami. « Je n'ai pas tenu mes promesses, je t'ai laissé tomber »

« Chut… C'est du passé Sirius. Moi non plus je n'ai pas été infaillible, je n'ai pas cru en toi. »

Sirius soupira. Il y avait tant à réparer entre Moony et Padfoot, est-ce qu'on pouvait passer de l'enduit sur les manques de confiance, les trahisons et les blessures ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait boucher les trous avec du plâtre et repartir à zéro ? Il ne restait plus qu'eux.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, puis les mains de Remus redescendirent, traçant les cicatrices dans le dos de Sirius, il en connaissait la plupart. Certaines avaient été effacées à coups de dictame, d'autres étaient restées. Cette marque sur l'omoplate, la griffure du loup, un soir de pleine lune qui avait mal tourné, il aurait pu le tuer. Celle sur la poitrine, un soir de dispute lorsque ça allait mal, alors que ni l'un ni l'autre n'acceptait que ce soit fini. Ici un souvenir de guerre, Nott l'avait bien amoché ce jour-là, James avait rendu la pareille à l'ennemi. Puis toutes petites cicatrices qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la souffrance, que seul Remus pouvait voir, parfois dans la passion le loup prenait le dessus, de petites morsures et griffures dont Sirius n'avait pas voulu se débarrasser. Et là, sur le flanc…

« Tu t'es fait un tatouage ? »

« Aux Fidji, oui. J'ai trouvé un petit salon de tatoueurs miteux, et j'ai lancé un sort d'oubliettes. »

« Tu aurais pu te faire prendre ! »

Sirius haussa les épaules, cette marque était plus importante.

« C'est un rappel, une promesse que j'ai fait à nouveau. »

« Until the very end… »

« Until the very end. Le mojo des maraudeurs. »

####################

 _«_ _Vous allez en parler_ _à_ _vos parents ?_ _»_ _demanda Remus en regardant un peu nerveusement ses trois camarades._

 _«_ _S_ _û_ _rement pas ! Ce qui se passe_ _à_ _Poudlard, reste_ _à_ _Poudlard !_ _»_ _s_ _'_ _exclama Sirius_

 _«_ _Alors, qu_ _'_ _est-ce que vous allez faire ?_ _»_ _ajouta Remus interloqu_ _é_ _._

 _«_ _On va te couvrir pendant tes absences mensuelles, et on va t_ _'_ _aider_ _à_ _rattraper les devoirs ?_ _»_ _proposa simplement James._

 _Remus cherchait la faille_ _…_ _Ses trois compagnons de dortoir, James, Sirius et Peter l_ _'_ _avaient confront_ _é_ _dans la tour d_ _'_ _astronomie et l_ _'_ _avaient contraint_ _à_ _admettre sa condition de loup-garou. Remus attendait la sentence. Et pourtant rien ne venait._

 _«_ _Je ne comprends pas_ _…_ _Vous n_ _'_ _avez pas peur ? Vous dormez dans le m_ _ê_ _me dortoir que moi!_ _»_

 _«_ _Remus, Remus mon cher_ _… »_ _soupira James_ _«_ _C_ _'_ _est un soulagement ce secret ! Tu ne lances jamais de sorts dans les couloirs, tu passe ta vie_ _à_ _la biblioth_ _è_ _que, tu n_ _'_ _as jamais eu de retenue, tu plies tes habits avant de te coucher, tu_ _é_ _cris_ _à_ _ta m_ _è_ _re chaque semaine_ _…_ _R_ _é_ _v_ _é_ _ler la b_ _ê_ _te qui sommeille en toi est la meilleure chose qui te sois arriv_ _é_ _. On commen_ _ç_ _ait_ _à_ _avoir peur que tu n_ _'_ _aies pas ta place dans le dortoir !_ _»_

 _«_ _Je vous avais dit qu_ _'_ _il ne pouvait pas_ _ê_ _tre aussi rasoir qu_ _'_ _il n_ _'_ _y paraissait._ _»_ _affirma Sirius, victorieux._

 _«_ _Comment_ _ç_ _a se passe pendant les pleines lunes ? Est-ce que tu t_ _'_ _enfermes quelque part ? Est-ce que_ _ç_ _a fait mal ?_ _»_ _demanda Peter, avide d_ _'_ _informations._

 _«_ _Est-ce que tu as d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _tu_ _é_ _quelqu_ _'_ _un ?_ _»_ _ajouta Sirius_

 _«_ _Est-ce que les professeurs sont au courant ?_ _»_

 _Et ainsi passa la soir_ _é_ _e. Remus r_ _é_ _pondit patiemment_ _à_ _toutes les questions que se posaient ses trois camarades. Et il y en avait beaucoup ! La seule chose qu_ _'_ _il ne r_ _é_ _v_ _é_ _la pas,_ _é_ _tait le moyen de se rendre dans la cabane hurlante. Il n_ _'é_ _tait pas bien s_ _û_ _r qu_ _'_ _aucun des trois ne r_ _é_ _alise le danger que repr_ _é_ _sentait r_ _é_ _ellement un loup-garou, il ne lui paraissait pas exclu que l_ _'_ _un d_ _'_ _eux d_ _é_ _cide une nuit de venir jouer avec le loup. Il raconta la morsure, le chagrin de ses parents, les douleurs, le rejet, les d_ _é_ _m_ _é_ _nagements incessants, puis le bonheur de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard. S_ _'_ _il_ _é_ _tait amen_ _é à_ _raconter cette histoire plus tard, il ajouterait le soulagement d_ _'_ _avoir trouv_ _é_ _des amis pr_ _ê_ _ts_ _à_ _tout pour l_ _'_ _aider. Mais ce n_ _'é_ _tait encore que le d_ _é_ _but._

 _Il_ _é_ _tait tard lorsque les maraudeurs, ce surnom qu_ _'_ _ils n_ _'_ _avaient pas encore mais qui n_ _'_ _allait pas tarder_ _à é_ _merger, se gliss_ _è_ _rent dans leurs draps cette nuit-l_ _à_ _._

 _«_ _Alors_ _… »_ _dit Remus lorsque la lumi_ _è_ _re fut_ _é_ _teinte_ _«_ _Vous jurez de ne jamais en parler_ _à_ _personne ?_ _»_

 _«_ _Je ne sais pas_ _… »_ _s_ _'_ _amusa James_ _«_ _Est-ce qu_ _'_ _on va garder son secret Sirius ?_ _»_

 _«_ _Until the very end !_ _»_

 _«_ _Until the very end !_ _»_ _jur_ _è_ _rent solennellement James, Peter et Sirius._

 _Et Remus put fermer les yeux tranquillement, il se sentait en s_ _é_ _curit_ _é_ _._

 _***Later**_

 _«_ _Evans ! Epouse-moi !_ _»_

 _Slughorn avait d_ _é_ _sign_ _é_ _les bin_ _ô_ _mes, James s_ _'é_ _tait retrouv_ _é à_ _pr_ _é_ _parer une potion avec Lily. James_ _é_ _tait bon_ _é_ _l_ _è_ _ve, sans trop forcer, mais en potions il_ _é_ _tait m_ _é_ _diocre. Pour la premi_ _è_ _re fois de sa scolarit_ _é_ _, la mixture qui mijotait dans son chaudron avait une teinte parfaite._

 _«_ _Potter, tu ne peux pas_ _é_ _pouser une fille parce qu_ _'_ _elle a r_ _é_ _ussi une potion._ _»_ _r_ _é_ _pondit la jeune fille d_ _'_ _un ton indiff_ _é_ _rent._

 _«_ _Ah oui, et qui a dit_ _ç_ _a ?_ _»_ _demanda James intrigu_ _é_ _._

 _«_ _Le sens commun, aies un peu de dignit_ _é_ _pour une fois !_ _»_

 _La fin du cours avait sonn_ _é_ _, Lily se leva pour aller d_ _é_ _poser un_ _é_ _chantillon de leur devoir sur le bureau de Slughorn, et Sirius attrapa James par le col en le tra_ _î_ _nant hors de la salle._

 _«_ _Arr_ _ê_ _te de te ridiculiser Prongs, elle est amoureuse de Snape_ _… »_

***Later**

 _Les meilleures id_ _é_ _es arrivent toujours lorsque minuit est pass_ _é_ _. C_ _'_ _est en tout cas ce que pensait Sirius. Ils sortaient d_ _'_ _un bar karaok_ _é_ _du Londres moldu. C_ _'é_ _tait le mois de juillet et les maraudeurs s_ _'_ _ennuyaient, c_ _'é_ _tait James qui avait sugg_ _é_ _r_ _é_ _cette soir_ _é_ _e et sorti les fausses cartes d_ _'_ _identit_ _é_ _. Les bi_ _è_ _res avaient probablement_ _é_ _t_ _é_ _trop nombreuses, et malgr_ _é_ _la tequila ils se souviendraient longtemps de leur performance sur_ _«_ _Revolution_ _»_ _. Sirius_ _é_ _tait un vrai fan des Beatles, il pensait que John, Paul, George et Ringo_ _é_ _taient leurs alter-ego moldus. James avait une pr_ _é_ _f_ _é_ _rence pour les Stones, Remus vantait les m_ _é_ _rites des Pink Floyd et Peter d_ _é_ _fendait Bob Dylan. Ca pouvait les tenir des soir_ _é_ _es enti_ _è_ _res. Plus tard, Sirius conserverait ce moment dans une pensine, l_ _'_ _envol_ _é_ _e dans les aigus de James chantant_ _«_ _Don_ _'_ _t you know it_ _'_ _s gonna be_ _…_ _Alright !_ _»_ _lui redonnerait le sourire dans des moments plus sombres._

 _Il_ _é_ _tait pr_ _è_ _s d_ _'_ _une heure du matin lorsqu_ _'_ _ils sortirent tous les quatre du bar en se tenant par les bras et en chantant (faux)_ _«_ _You say you want a revoooluuution, weeell you know, we all want to change the world !_ _»_ _. Ils marchaient sans but dans les rues en chantant et en riant lorsque Remus avait eu cette id_ _é_ _e, et ils avaient tous suivi, Remus_ _é_ _tait celui qui avait les id_ _é_ _es les plus intelligentes de toutes fa_ _ç_ _ons ! C_ _'_ _est en sortant de la boutique crasseuse qu_ _'_ _ils avaient commenc_ _é à_ _mettre en doute la brillance de leur acte_ _…_

 _«_ _Vous croyez qu_ _'_ _elles_ _é_ _taient propres les aiguilles ?_ _»_ _demanda James qui commen_ _ç_ _ait_ _à_ _desso_ _û_ _ler._

 _«_ _Bud l_ _'_ _a assur_ _é_ _!_ _»_ _r_ _é_ _pondit Sirius_

 _«_ _C_ _'_ _est qui Bud ?_ _»_ _demanda Peter_

 _«_ _Le gars qui nous a tatou_ _é_ _!_ _»_

 _«_ _Ma m_ _è_ _re va hurler_ _… »_

 _«_ _Ma m_ _è_ _re hurle toujours !_ _»_

 _Remus qui n_ _'_ _avait pas dit un mot s_ _'é_ _loigna pr_ _é_ _cipitamment pour aller vomir dans le caniveau. James et Peter s_ _'_ _assirent plus loin pendant que Sirius allait soutenir son ami._

 _«_ _C_ _'_ _est la tequila_ _ç_ _a !_ _»_ _dit Sirius d_ _'_ _une voix r_ _é_ _confortante en attrapant Remus par les_ _é_ _paules et en l_ _'_ _aidant_ _à_ _s_ _'_ _asseoir sur le trottoir_ _à_ _ses c_ _ô_ _t_ _é_ _s_ _«_ _Ca va passer._ _»_

 _«_ _Je crois que je viens de vomir sur un rat_ _… »_

 _«_ _Ne maltraite pas mes camarades !_ _»_ _cria Peter un peu plus loin._

 _«_ _Il_ _é_ _tait vraiment d_ _é_ _go_ _û_ _tant_ _… »_

 _«_ _On va rentrer dormir chez Prongs, c_ _'_ _est pas tr_ _è_ _s loin._ _»_ _murmura Sirius_

 _«_ _Je crois que_ _ç_ _a va mieux._ _»_

 _Sirius aida Remus_ _à_ _se relever et lui tapota affectueusement le dos. Ils rejoignirent les deux autres et regard_ _è_ _rent leurs pansements. Ils s_ _'é_ _taient tous fait tatouer une lettre sur la tranche de la main, sous l_ _'_ _auriculaire. U, T, V et E. Until the very end. Une heure auparavant_ _ç_ _a avait paru g_ _é_ _nial, un genre de serment inviolable,_ _à_ _pr_ _é_ _sent_ _ç_ _a faisait un peu mal._

 _«_ _Ce ne sont pas les gamines de treize ans qui s_ _'é_ _crivent des serments dans la main?_ _»_ _demanda Wormtail._

 _James haussa les_ _é_ _paules_ _«_ _Personne ne saura ce que_ _ç_ _a veut dire. Juste nous, je trouve_ _ç_ _a plut_ _ô_ _t cool !_ _»_

 _***Later**_

 _«_ _Evans ! Epouse-moi !_ _»_

 _Lily ne r_ _é_ _pondit m_ _ê_ _me pas, elle tourna le dos_ _à_ _James et prit les escaliers qui descendaient de la tour d_ _'_ _astronomie. James regarda son verre vide en maugr_ _é_ _ant._

 _«_ _Elle ne prend m_ _ê_ _me plus la peine de me contredire_ _… »_

 _«_ _Si tu arr_ _ê_ _tais de la demander en mariage toutes les semaines d_ _'_ _un autre c_ _ô_ _t_ _é… »_ _sugg_ _é_ _ra Sirius en versant du Firewhisky dans le verre de son ami._

 _«_ _Elle ne m_ _'_ _aime pas_ _… »_

 _«_ _Non. Il faut passer_ _à_ _autre chose maintenant._ _»_

 _«_ _Sirius, il a d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _trop bu !_ _»_ _protesta Remus en retirant son verre_ _à_ _James._

 _«_ _Pas assez pour oublier manifestement._ _»_ _r_ _é_ _pliqua Sirius en tendant son propre verre plein_ _à_ _son ami en d_ _é_ _tresse._ _«_ _Aller,_ _ç_ _a va passer Prongs, regarde toutes les jolies filles autour !_ _»_

 _«_ _Je m_ _'_ _en fiche !_ _»_

 _«_ _Il n_ _'_ _est pas dr_ _ô_ _le quand il a bu._ _»_ _intervint Peter_ _«_ _Qui lui a laiss_ _é_ _la bouteille ?_ _»_

 _Le coupable d_ _é_ _tourna la regard et poussa un soupir d_ _'_ _indiff_ _é_ _rence, lui aussi avait peut-_ _ê_ _tre un peu abus_ _é_ _du breuvage_ _…_

 _«_ _Sirius non plus n_ _'_ _est pas tr_ _è_ _s dr_ _ô_ _le quand il a bu_ _… »_ _commenta Remus avec d_ _é_ _sapprobation_ _«_ _Enfin, de toutes fa_ _ç_ _ons, Sirius n_ _'_ _est pas tr_ _è_ _s dr_ _ô_ _le en ce moment !_ _»_

 _Les yeux de Sirius se pos_ _è_ _rent sur ceux de Remus. On pouvait palper un m_ _é_ _lange d_ _'_ _animosit_ _é_ _et d_ _'é_ _lectricit_ _é_ _. James_ _é_ _tait pr_ _è_ _s_ _à_ _se lever pour laisser ces deux-l_ _à_ _r_ _é_ _gler leurs diff_ _é_ _rents lorsque Peter prit la parole._

 _«_ _Mary McDonald a ramen_ _é_ _un jeu de bavboules, si vous me cherchez je serai l_ _à_ _-bas_ _»_

 _«_ _Je t_ _'_ _accompagnes Pete !_ _»_ _r_ _é_ _pondit prestement Remus_ _«_ _Laissons Mick Jagger et Keith Richards vider la bouteille de leurs d_ _é_ _boires sentimentaux sans nous._ _»_

 _Le ton de Remus_ _é_ _tait un peu amer et Sirius le regarda s_ _'é_ _loigner du coin de l_ _'_ _oeil, non sans crier :_ _«_ _John et Paul, on est John et Paul !_ _»_

 _«_ _Moi, au moins, je ne refoule pas mes sentiments pour Evans_ _… »_ _commenta James._

 _«_ _Je te promets que je ne refoule aucun sentiment pour Evans !_ _»_

 _Sirius, assis sur le rebord de la fen_ _ê_ _tre de la tour d_ _'_ _astronomie, ne s_ _'_ _encombrait plus d_ _'_ _aucun verre et prit une grande lamp_ _é_ _e de Firewhisky directement_ _à_ _la bouteille._

 _«_ _Tr_ _è_ _s amusant_ _…_ _Et si je me teignais les cheveux en bleu ? Passe-moi la bouteille, c_ _'_ _est mon tour !_ _»_

 _«_ _Je ne crois pas que_ _ç_ _a lui ferait plus d_ _'_ _effet que lorsque tu les as teint en rouge l_ _'_ _an dernier. Elle t_ _'_ _a trait_ _é_ _d_ _'_ _imb_ _é_ _cile. Par contre si tu arr_ _ê_ _tais de les laver_ _… »_

 _«_ _Il para_ _î_ _t qu_ _'_ _elle ne parle plus_ _à_ _Snape_ _… »_

 _«_ _Voil_ _à_ _au moins une bonne nouvelle, peut-_ _ê_ _tre que le bon sens est en train de la gagner !_ _»_

 _«_ _Elle n_ _'_ _a jamais manqu_ _é_ _de bon sens._ _»_

 _«_ _Je sais._ _Aller, debout mon vieux, il ne sera pas dit que Prongs et Padfoot ne savent plus s_ _'_ _amuser_ _à_ _une f_ _ê_ _te ! Secoue-toi, allons danser !_ _»_

 _James se leva_ _à_ _contre-coeur, train_ _é_ _par son meilleur ami. Sirius leva le poing en l_ _'_ _air, montrant son V tatou_ _é_ _et James sourit. Ils se gliss_ _è_ _rent au milieu des_ _é_ _l_ _è_ _ves qui se d_ _é_ _hanchaient et essay_ _è_ _rent de rentrer dans le rythme._

 _Sirius d_ _é_ _posa un baiser sur la bouche de James_ _«_ _Ca va s_ _'_ _arranger vieux !_ _»_

 _«_ _Il faut que tu arr_ _ê_ _tes de faire_ _ç_ _a Padfoot, les gens nous regardent de travers_ _… »_

 _«_ _Depuis quand on s_ _'_ _int_ _é_ _resse_ _à_ _ce que pensent les autres ?_ _»_

 _«_ _M_ _ê_ _me Moony ?_ _»_

 _Sirius haussa les_ _é_ _paules et se tourna vers la partie de bavboules, Remus les regardait froidement._

 _«_ _Parfois Padfoot, il faut laisser sa fiert_ _é_ _de c_ _ô_ _t_ _é_ _!_ _»_

 _«_ _Ferme-la et danse Prongs, j_ _'_ _adore cette chanson !_ _»_

 _***Later**_

 _«_ _Lily,_ _é_ _pouse-moi_ _!_ _»_ _s_ _'_ _exclama James en donnant un coup de pinceau._

 _Lily s_ _'_ _arr_ _ê_ _ta, un rouleau_ _à_ _la main, interloqu_ _é_ _e._

 _«_ _Vraiment ? Tu n_ _'_ _as rien trouv_ _é_ _de mieux ?_ _»_

 _James sourit et descendit de son escabeau pour attraper Lily par la taille et l_ _'_ _embrasser sur le front. C_ _'é_ _tait leur maison, celle qu_ _'_ _ils venaient d_ _'_ _acheter_ _à_ _Godric_ _'_ _s Hollow, apr_ _è_ _s Poudlard, apr_ _è_ _s la colocation_ _à_ _Londres avec les autres maraudeurs. C_ _'é_ _tait leur vie de couple adulte qui commen_ _ç_ _ait ici._

 _«_ _Non, je n_ _'_ _ai pas trouv_ _é_ _mieux. Je l_ _'_ _ai pens_ _é_ _, et comme tu_ _é_ _tais l_ _à_ _, je t_ _'_ _ai pos_ _é_ _la question, j_ _'_ _ai toujours dit ce qui me passais par la t_ _ê_ _te_ _… »_

 _«_ _Tu ne m_ _'_ _as pos_ _é_ _aucune question, je te signale_ _…_ _Tu as dit_ _'é_ _pouse-moi_ _'_ _et je ne suis pas femme_ _à_ _r_ _é_ _pondre_ _à_ _un ordre !_ _»_ _s_ _'_ _insurgea Lily._

 _L_ _'é_ _clat dans ses yeux verts d_ _é_ _mentait toute indignation, il_ _é_ _tait doux comme de la fourrure de puffskein. James jeta un regard autour de lui et trouva de la ficelle, il s_ _'_ _agenouilla et prit la main de Lily._

 _«_ _La premi_ _è_ _re fois que je t_ _'_ _ai demand_ _é_ _e en mariage, nous avions quatorze ans, Gryffondor venait de gagner la coupe de Quidditch, tu_ _é_ _tais la seule fille qui ne s_ _'_ _arrachait pas un bout de ma cape. Tu t_ _'_ _es retourn_ _é_ _e, tu m_ _'_ _as jet_ _é_ _un regard m_ _é_ _prisant et tu m_ _'_ _as dit d_ _'_ _aller prendre une douche froide. Et pourtant j_ _'_ _ai persist_ _é_ _, malgr_ _é_ _des ann_ _é_ _es de rejets et d_ _'_ _humiliations. Si je suis devenu quelqu_ _'_ _un de meilleur, si j_ _'_ _ai appris l_ _'_ _humilit_ _é_ _et le courage, c_ _'_ _est gr_ _â_ _ce_ _à_ _toi. Tu es la femme la plus juste, brave et aimante que j_ _'_ _ai rencontr_ _é_ _, tu ne prends jamais rien pour acquis et tu sais pardonner, tu m_ _'_ _as donn_ _é_ _une deuxi_ _è_ _me, troisi_ _è_ _me et vingti_ _è_ _me chance ! Lily Evans, m_ _'_ _accorderiez-vous l_ _'_ _honneur de devenir votre mari ?_ _»_

 _Les yeux humides, le visage radieux, Lily serra la main qui tenait la sienne._

 _«_ _Mais bien s_ _û_ _r que je veux t_ _'é_ _pouser James, rel_ _è_ _ve-toi abruti_ _!_ _»_

 _Alors que des hourras_ _é_ _clataient dans la chambre attenante, James fit tournoyer Lily dans ses bras et l_ _'_ _embrassa longuement, essayant de faire comme s_ _'_ _ils_ _é_ _taient seuls au monde. Mais c_ _'é_ _tait peine perdue, Lily interrompit le baiser en riant._

 _«_ _Notre propre fan club_ _… »_ _s_ _'_ _amusa-t-elle en lui d_ _é_ _posant des baisers dans le cou._

 _«_ _Et si tu savais depuis combien de temps !_ _»_

 _Lily_ _é_ _leva la voix et appela leurs trois amis_ _«_ _Sirius, Remus, Peter, c_ _'_ _est bon vous pouvez entrer !_ _»_

 _Aussit_ _ô_ _t, les gar_ _ç_ _ons qui attendaient manifestement derri_ _è_ _re la porte, se jet_ _è_ _rent sur James et Lily pour les enlacer._

 _«_ _F_ _é_ _licitations !_ _»_

 _«_ _Prongs tu l_ _'_ _as fait, elle a dit oui !_ _»_

 _«_ _Il_ _é_ _tait temps !_ _»_

 _«_ _Et la bague ? Ne me dis pas que tu n_ _'_ _as pas de bague ?_ _»_

 _James rougit_ _«_ _Je ne blaguais pas quand je disais que je n_ _'_ _avais rien pr_ _é_ _par_ _é…_ _Une proposition impulsive !_ _»_

 _«_ _J_ _'_ _aime ton impulsivit_ _é…_ _Je n_ _'_ _ai pas besoin de bague._ _»_ _le rassura Lily en lui caressant les cheveux._

 _«_ _J_ _'_ _ai juste_ _ç_ _a._ _»_ _s_ _'_ _excusa James en attachant un bout de ficelle_ _à_ _l_ _'_ _annulaire de sa belle, la nouant d_ _'_ _une boucle._ _«_ _Le temps de trouver mieux._ _»_

 _«_ _Prongs devient un homme_ _… »_ _s_ _'é_ _mut Sirius_

 _«_ _Ca veut dire qu_ _'_ _il va falloir les laisser un peu tranquille ?_ _»_ _s_ _'_ _inqui_ _é_ _ta Peter_ _«_ _On ne pourra plus d_ _é_ _barquer n_ _'_ _importe quand ?_ _»_

 _«_ _Ne dis pas n_ _'_ _importe quoi Wormtail!_ _»_ _s_ _'_ _exclama Sirius_ _«_ _Ce sont James et Lily, on sera toujours les bienvenus chez eux, peu importe le jour et l_ _'_ _heure._ _»_

 _James toussota_ _«_ _Hum_ _…_ _A propos de ces arriv_ _é_ _es_ _à_ _l_ _'_ _improviste_ _… »_

 _Lily le coupa d_ _'_ _un geste_ _«_ _A propos de_ _ç_ _a James, je crois qu'il ne faut pas trop les brusquer_ _…_ _On va se marier, je ne tiens pas_ _ê_ _tre la cinqui_ _è_ _me roue du carrosse. Syndrome Yoko Ono, tout_ _ç_ _a_ _…_ _Cette maison est la v_ _ô_ _tre les gars._ _»_

 _«_ _T_ _'_ _emballes pas Yoko, ils vont te prendre au mot !_ _»_

 _«_ _Ils t_ _'_ _entendent !_ _»_ _protesta Sirius, en donnant un coup de coude_ _à_ _James._

 _«_ _Quelques r_ _è_ _gles cependant messieurs._ _»_ _intervint la jeune fille_ _«_ _Si vous arrivez avant que nous ne soyons lev_ _é_ _s, merci de faire couler le caf_ _é_ _. Je ne nettoies pas derri_ _è_ _re vous, soyez de petits animaux propres. Vous n_ _'_ _avez pas le pouvoir de changer la cha_ _î_ _ne de la t_ _é_ _l_ _é_ _vision, jamais. Si vous avez envie de bricoler ou de cuisiner, c_ _'_ _est permis. Si vous voulez juste boire une bi_ _è_ _re avec James sur le canap_ _é_ _, servez-vous ! L_ _'_ _usage de la salle de bain ne doit pas exc_ _é_ _der trente minutes, oui Sirius tu as bien entendu. Vous pouvez dormir sur le canap_ _é_ _, et vous promener dans toute la maison, sauf notre chambre. Notre chambre est un espace prohib_ _é_ _. Capito ?_ _»_

 _«_ _Je crois que_ _ç_ _a ira !_ _»_ _r_ _é_ _pondit Remus_ _«_ _Wormtail, Padfoot, une objection ?_ _»_

 _Les gar_ _ç_ _ons secou_ _è_ _rent la t_ _ê_ _te n_ _é_ _gativement._

 _«_ _Je veux bien r_ _é_ _curer les toilettes s_ _'_ _il faut, pour avoir le droit de me pointer_ _à_ _2h du mat_ _'_ _quand Moony ronfle trop._ _»_ _d_ _é_ _clara Sirius._

 _«_ _Until the very end._ _»_ _r_ _é_ _pondit Lily avec un clin d_ _'_ _oeil._

 _«_ _Je ne ronfle pas !_ _»_ _protesta l_ _'_ _int_ _é_ _ress_ _é_ _._

 _«_ _Ta femme est parfaite Prongs, si j_ _'é_ _tais h_ _é_ _t_ _é_ _ro j_ _'_ _en serais amoureux_ _… »_

 _«_ _Bas les pattes Padfoot !_ _»_ _protesta James en enla_ _ç_ _ant sa future femme._

 _«_ _Until the very end ? Elle est au courant pour nos tatouages de gamines ?_ _»_

 _«_ _D_ _é_ _sol_ _é_ _e les gars, je sais tout_ _… »_ _r_ _é_ _pondit Lily avec un clin d_ _'_ _oeil_

 _«_ _Bon_ _…_ _J_ _'_ _imagine que s_ _'_ _il faut se r_ _é_ _soudre_ _à_ _l_ _'_ _id_ _é_ _e d_ _'_ _avoir un cinqui_ _è_ _me Beatles_ _…_ _Ca ne peut_ _ê_ _tre que Lily Evans !_ _»_ _d_ _é_ _clara Sirius en entourant de ses bras James et Lily._

 _«_ _Padfoot ! Tu nous_ _é_ _touffes !_ _»_

 _####################_

Remus attrapa la main droite de Sirius. Il y avait une cicatrice qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Il n'est plus là. » remarqua-t-il

« Non. Je l'ai effacé. Le jour où tu es parti. »

####################

 _James entendit claquer la porte de la maison et vit d_ _é_ _bouler Sirius dans le salon, en sang et en larmes. Il se pr_ _é_ _cipita vers lui affol_ _é_ _, et l_ _'_ _aida_ _à_ _s_ _'_ _asseoir sur le canap_ _é_ _._

 _«_ _Tu as_ _é_ _t_ _é_ _attaqu_ _é_ _? O_ _ù_ _es-tu bless_ _é_ _?_ _»_

 _«_ _Remus est parti._ _»_ _dit simplement Sirius, chaque mot_ _é_ _tait une petite mort._

 _«_ _Hein ?_ _»_

 _«_ _Je suis rentr_ _é_ _, il n_ _'é_ _tait plus l_ _à_ _. Il a pris toutes ses affaires, il est parti. Pour de bon._ _»_

 _«_ _Mais_ _…_ _Que s_ _'_ _est-il pass_ _é_ _? Il n_ _'_ _a rien dit ?_ _»_

 _«_ _Non,_ _ç_ _a fait des semaines qu_ _'_ _il ne dit plus rien._ _»_

 _Le regard de Sirius_ _é_ _tait vide. James savait que c_ _'é_ _tait devenu compliqu_ _é_ _entre ses deux amis, mais aucun d_ _'_ _eux n_ _'_ _avait voulu en parler._

 _«_ _Et ce sang ? Qu_ _'_ _as-tu fait Padfoot ?_ _»_

 _«_ _Dommages collat_ _é_ _raux_ _… »_

 _James avait localis_ _é_ _la blessure. Ca saignait beaucoup mais ce n_ _'é_ _tait pas tr_ _è_ _s important. Sur la tranche de la main, la peau_ _é_ _tait rap_ _é_ _e profond_ _é_ _ment._

 _«_ _Avec quoi t_ _'_ _es-tu fait_ _ç_ _a ?_ _»_ _demanda-t-il inquiet._

 _«_ _Ce que j_ _'_ _ai trouv_ _é_ _. La rape_ _à_ _fromage._ _»_

 _James soupira, et maladroitement il entoura son ami de ses bras et lui tapota le dos. Alert_ _é_ _e par le bruit Lily descendait l_ _'_ _escalier. Elle regarda la sc_ _è_ _ne, Sirius mal en point sur le canap_ _é_ _, James_ _à_ _ses c_ _ô_ _t_ _é_ _s au regard impuissant. Lorsqu_ _'_ _il la vit, il se leva et alla lui murmurer_ _à_ _l_ _'_ _oreille_ _«_ _Vas chercher la trousse de gu_ _é_ _risseur. Remus l_ _'_ _a quitt_ _é_ _. Je m_ _'_ _occupe des remontants._ _»_

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily appliquait doucement des onguents sur la blessure de son ami dans un silence pesant._

 _«_ _Ca fait mal, hein_ _… »_ _dit-elle finalement._

 _«_ _Je ne sens rien, tu peux y aller franchement._ _»_

 _«_ _Je ne parlais pas de ta main_ _… »_

 _Sirius ne r_ _é_ _pondit pas._

 _«_ _Pourquoi as-tu fait_ _ç_ _a ?_ _»_

 _Sirius rit, jaune. Il sortait doucement de son apathie, la col_ _è_ _re se r_ _é_ _veillait._

 _«_ _Ca n_ _'_ _avait plus aucun sens. Until the very end ? A quoi pensait-on ? Ca n_ _'_ _existe pas,_ _ç_ _a n_ _'_ _a jamais exist_ _é_ _. Des ann_ _é_ _es de leurre._ _»_

 _James revenait dans la pi_ _è_ _ce avec une bouteille d_ _'_ _alcool fort et des verres._

 _«_ _Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu_ _'_ _il s_ _'_ _est pass_ _é_ _entre vous deux, mais je sais que tu dis des conneries. Remus tenait_ _à_ _toi !_ _»_

 _«_ _Toi aussi tu y as cru ? On a_ _é_ _t_ _é_ _cons hein_ _… »_ _r_ _é_ _pliqua s_ _è_ _chement Sirius_ _«_ _Tu veux savoir ce qu_ _'_ _il s_ _'_ _est pass_ _é_ _? Remus nous a bern_ _é_ _, tous ! Il y a un tra_ _î_ _tre proche de nous et c_ _'_ _est lui. Il renseigne Voldemort._ _»_

 _Lily stoppa son geste et James renversa du Firewhisky sur la table basse._

 _«_ _Tu d_ _é_ _lires mon vieux !_ _»_

 _«_ _Non. Je me posais des questions depuis que l_ _'_ _Ordre suspectait une trahison interne. Hier on s_ _'_ _est disput_ _é_ _,_ _é_ _videmment il a ni_ _é_ _. Ce matin il est parti sans un mot. C_ _'_ _est aussi clair qu_ _'_ _un aveu._ _»_

 _«_ _Enfin Padfoot, tu n_ _'_ _es pas s_ _é_ _rieux, pas Moony. Je sais que tu es furieux, mais de l_ _à à… »_

 _«_ _Il n_ _'_ _y a plus de Moony ! Ecoute-moi Prongs, tu dois te m_ _é_ _fier. Dumbledore a raison, il faut que l_ _'_ _on ait recours_ _à_ _un sortil_ _è_ _ge de Fidelitas. Il faut vous prot_ _é_ _ger, toi, Lily et Harry. Et si c_ _'_ _est vraiment Remus le tra_ _î_ _tre, je ne veux pas_ _ê_ _tre votre gardien du secret. Je ne peux rien promettre._ _»_

 _James n_ _'_ _avait rien_ _à_ _r_ _é_ _pondre. La perspective qu_ _'_ _un de ses meilleurs amis le vende_ _à_ _Voldemort lui semblait inconcevable. D_ _'_ _un autre c_ _ô_ _t_ _é_ _, il_ _é_ _tait_ _é_ _vident que quelqu_ _'_ _un renseignait le camp adverse_ _…_ _Mais pas Remus, celui qui emp_ _ê_ _chait James de lancer des mauvais sorts aux_ _é_ _l_ _è_ _ves de premi_ _è_ _re ann_ _é_ _e, celui qui avait aid_ _é à_ _trouver l_ _'_ _endroit parfait pour sa nuit de noces, celui_ _à_ _qui il avait confi_ _é_ _Sirius les yeux ferm_ _é_ _s_ _…_ _Et pourtant, il avait fui. Fui quoi ? Ca ne collait pas._

 _Le regard de James croisa celui de sa femme lorsqu_ _'_ _il tendit un verre_ _à_ _Sirius, elle semblait moins confiante, Lily avait d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _vu un ami cher retourner sa veste._

 _####################_

Remus embrassa la cicatrice sur la main de son ancien partenaire.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Moi aussi. »

On ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Des non-dits, des incompréhensions, de la culpabilité, des erreurs qui avaient mené à douze ans d'enfer.

« J'avais peur… » commença Remus « De nous, de ma lycantropie… Je ne voulais pas rejoindre les autres loups-garous du mauvais côté, mais j'avais peur de ce que Voldemort pourrait te faire pour m'obliger à plier. Je croyais que c'était mauvais pour vous de me fréquenter. Alors j'ai préféré partir. »

« Je sais. Et si j'avais réfléchi, je n'aurais pas tiré de conclusions hâtives. »

« Tu avais le droit d'être furieux ! »

« Si je n'avais pas cru que tu étais le traître, j'aurais été le gardien du secret… Et je n'aurais pas failli. »

« Il t'aurait tué. »

« Probablement, mais James et Lily… »

« Chut ! Ca ne sert à rien, il les aurait sans doute retrouvés quand même. »

« Tu crois que James nous en veut ? »

« De ne pas être morts ? » répondit Remus amusé « Tu connaissais James Potter ? »

Sirius sourit.

« Je crois que s'il nous voyait là » reprit Remus « il nous engueulerait plutôt de ne pas se pardonner l'un l'autre. »

Sirius ne dit rien, il pensait à James. A toutes ces fois où Sirius était empêtré dans des questions existentielles, à se demander s'il avait le droit d'être amoureux de Remus. Et chaque fois James l'avait poussé d'un coup de pied au derrière, et encouragé à aller chercher Moony. Sirius ne l'avait pas toujours écouté.

« Et si on laissait nos fiertés de côté Moony ? »

« Tu crois que ça suffira ? »

« On verra… »

Sirius se leva du sol sur lequel il était assis, et attrapa Remus par le bras, le tirant à lui. Il y avait un peu d'hésitation, mais finalement ça semblait si facile. Doucement il retrouva ces lèvres qu'il connaissait, le corps abîmé par les transformations. Remus retint sa respiration en sentant à nouveau les baisers de Sirius descendre sur son corps, ça faisait une éternité et en même temps c'était hier. Les années volèrent pour laisser place à une passion aussi intense que la première fois, mêlée de colère et de frustration. Le canapé du salon en avait vu d'autres, mais il avait oublié. Il grinça plus fort qu'avant, mais il n'y avait personne à déranger. Aucun parent, aucun ami pour faire irruption au mauvais moment. De toutes manières plus rien n'existait, plus de cavale, plus de guerre, rien qu'eux. Deux hommes qui essayaient de trouver le meilleur moyen d'effacer les cicatrices, un peu violemment. Et pour la première fois en treize ans, ils n'étaient plus seuls avec leurs regrets. Allongé sur son Moony, Sirius respirait cette odeur qui lui avait tant manquée, là tout de suite c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Le soir était venu, assis sur la pelouse, les deux amants partageaient une bouteille de vin à la belle étoile. Ils ne disaient rien. Demain sans doute Sirius allait repartir, et après il lui faudrait se cacher encore. Ce moment qu'ils venaient de passer était le plus doux qu'ils avaient eu depuis tant d'années, pas question de le ternir en évoquant un futur incertain. Prendre les instants comme ils venaient, c'était bien. Pas de promesses qu'on ne puisse pas tenir.

« Tu sais quel jour on est Sirius ? »

« Oui. J'ai failli ne pas arriver à temps, mais il me semblait important que l'on soit réunis le 31 octobre. Je crois qu'on devrait en faire une tradition, peu importe ce qui se passe, la soirée du 31 octobre on doit être ensemble. »

« Ca me semble bien. »

Ou alors, juste cette promesse-là. Il burent chacun une gorgée de vin en regardant le ciel, pour une fois les nuages étaient loin, la nuit était claire.

« Il y a une croyance moldue, qui dit que lorsque les humains meurent, ils deviennent des étoiles dans le ciel, et veillent sur les vivants. » dit doucement Remus.

« C'est idiot ! Les étoiles sont là depuis la nuit des temps, et s'il devait y en avoir une par âme humaine disparue, on ne distinguerait plus le ciel ! »

« Je sais. Mais j'aime bien l'idée. »

Sirius chercha la constellation qui portait son nom. Elle n'était composée que de deux étoiles. Si cette croyance incongrue était vraie, il espérait que James aurait délogé ceux qui occupaient la constellation du grand chien pour prendre leur place.

« Est-ce qu'il existe une constellation du grand cerf? » demanda-t-il

Remus le regarda amusé.

« Je croyais que c'était idiot ? »

« Oh, ça l'est ! Mais j'ai envie de croire que d'une manière ou d'une autre, James est avec nous ce soir… »

« J'espère qu'il a eu la décence de s'éclipser pendant la journée… » remarqua Remus en souriant.

« Ah ah, je suis certain qu'il a couru retrouver Lily en criant 'Je le savais, tu me dois dix livres, j'ai gagné!' »

« Sûrement… Cheers mate ! »

Sirius et Remus levèrent leurs verres dans le vide. Tant qu'eux deux seraient là, c'était certain, James et Lily ne seraient jamais bien loin.

**************************** END ****************************

 **Notes de l** **'** **auteur :**

Je continues doucement cette série de One-shots. C'est la première fois que j'écris du Sirius/Remus, « Wolfstar » comme on dit maintenant, j'en lisais un peu, mais ça ne rentrait pas vraiment dans mon univers des maraudeurs. Et finalement après 14 ans à lire ou écrire des fanfics sur eux, il me semble que c'est une évidence qu'ils soient ensemble. Comme quoi, tout évolue.

L'idée de ce chapitre m'est venue en écoutant la BO de la comédie musicale 1789 'Sur ma peau', et j'ai brodé autour. J'aime bien cette idée que Sirius ait sa vie en cicatrices et en tatouages sur sa peau. Et qu'il cherche l'étoile de James ;-) Il y a plusieurs chansons de 1789 qui me font penser aux maraudeurs, tout comme la comédie musicale des Misérables.

Enfin, merci aux trois personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est maigre, mais ça fait plaisir après 7 ans loin des claviers. Je me dé-rouille ! Désolée pour ceux qui ont versé une larme, je n'y peux rien, les histoires tristes sont les seules qui m'inspirent, ça ne va pas forcément s'arranger, je préfère vous prévenir.

AngeLunaBlack, non moi non plus je ne me suis jamais remise du tome 5…

Jade Malloy Lupin, dans mon univers à moi Sirius n'est pas amoureux de Lily, il est amoureux de Remus et est le premier shipper Jily. James de son côté est le premier shipper Wolfstar !

Nashi, merci !


End file.
